


邂逅

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	邂逅

说实话，他早就不想干这行了。

累，也不怎么赚钱，每天还要为自己没有买保险而担心夫人和儿子在自己死后的打算。这么想着，就着手机的屏幕端详了一会儿自己的脸。不是他自恋，除了黑了点儿，自认为也算个帅哥。在这个帅就是正义的时代，辞掉这份工作去隔壁J社投个简历没准还能作为一个中年偶像出个道。

“怎么，被自己的脸迷住了？”纯也用带着浓浓睡意的声音询问道。

纯也明明已经是个很有天赋的人了，偏偏还那么努力，让意大利的球队挖角了，想必以后也是前途无量。更不公平的是，纯也长着一张十分具有少年感的脸，就算是被长途旅行折磨得倦意满满，还是这么可爱。

“再睡一会，等会见到饭们要打起精神的吧？。”摸了摸纯也的头，帮他摘下墨镜，把遮光板放下，安心地看着迷迷糊糊的纯也再次进入梦乡。

纯也就像他的弟弟一样。虽然有些私心，但是夫人儿子不在身边，在忙碌的工作中找一个感情寄托也是不错的决定。纯也一直以来也很依赖他，除了那一层受经纪人雇佣的工作关系，纯也一直把他当做年长的好朋友一样看淡。

要不是为了纯也，他早就辞职了。

突然又把思绪转回“辞职”这件事来。等到纯也正式移籍去意大利之后，就试着和社长谈一谈吧。

"啊、啊。"从座位上站起来，伸了伸懒腰，小声地抱怨，“不管怎么说，让我这老胳膊老腿束缚在椅子上十三个小时，也是不行的啊。”

虽然这趟旅程姑且还有其他同事在把关，况且登机前为了拦截粉丝实在消耗了不少体力，但他毫无睡意。不如说他不希望自己睡着，毕竟确实是自己说过的“你的命由我们来保护”，于情于理都应该负起责任。

有些无奈地跨出座位，向洗手间走去。

双手捧着清水在脸上狠狠地揉搓了几下，用一旁的吸水纸擦干。使了点劲睁大眼睛，想逼迫自己提起精神。

走出门，仔细地检查附近几个座位，确认邻座的客人没有移动也没有陌生面孔加入，确认纯也座位的灯光和遮光板没有反常。这一系列的确认结束后，他终于抬脚迈向自己的座位。

经过某一排座位的时候，他感受到了一阵寒意。后退几步，第一眼看到的是一双白色的帆布鞋。

他想起自己的儿子。儿子爱打篮球，虽然他不是很理解。他总觉得要是有个像纯也一样会踢足球的儿子就好了，所以他有意无意地往家里摆了好几个足球，还向纯也讨了一颗签名球供在家里。儿子很喜欢白色的鞋子，鞋柜里起码有三双白色的运动鞋，而且小孩子总是不习惯把鞋子收拾好，本来就小的玄关被白鞋子塞得满满当当。

他打了个寒颤，这才发现这位客人座位上方的空调似乎被调到了最大档。低下头，看到一个蜷缩睡着的男人，飞机配备的毯子耷拉在腰间，眼睛半眯着，嘴里在呓语着什么。似乎睡着了，但是睡得很不安稳。

刚刚还想起儿子的他一时父性大发，抬手调高了温度，又弯下腰为这个陌生的客人拉高毯子。

呓语仿佛突然停止，陌生的客人终于安稳地闭上眼睛。他直起身正要离开。

“taku…”

做服务业做到走火入魔的男人急忙弯下腰，想听听这个陌生的客人是有什么需要。但他已经翻过身把脸藏了起来，没有再发出更多声音。

他终于能走回自己的位置，正好同事走过来说轮流休息，催促他稍微睡一觉。他闭上眼睛，想回忆刚刚那个有些眼熟的陌生客人。但睡意占据了上风，迅速将他带入沉睡。

 

他突然惊醒。原来是广播说还有三十分钟飞机就要抵达机场，他赶紧提起精神。全组组员围在纯也和他的位置旁边，仔细听他分配任务和交代位置。尽管大家都十分劳累，但是还是干劲满满。

飞机顺利抵达。机舱刚刚打开，他看到那位陌生客人戴上口罩匆匆离去。他让其中一个分组打头阵，纯也走在中间，他和其他人走在后边。一行人也紧张地下了飞机……

 

那件事之后他就再也没坐过飞机。无论妻子怎么哭闹着要求去海外家庭旅行。甚至不曾去过机场。妻子和儿子去旅行时他也不愿意去接送。行业驱逐了他，经友人介绍进入了一家安保公司做工地保安。后来和妻子离婚，再后来妻子再婚，儿子住进了自己的家。

不得不说和儿子生活在一起让自己身上多了点人气，不然总是要被同事大叔说“年纪轻轻就这么死气沉沉”。

“2011年，当时82岁与89岁的…”从电视里传出了年轻女主播的声音。

儿子一边吃着吐司煎蛋，一边和他争抢着遥控器。他看着说出“不看着诗织酱我早上清醒不了”的儿子，一脸无可奈何的宠溺。

一边看着报纸一边喝着牛奶，终于等到诗织酱的节目结束，正要拿过遥控器想要看早间新闻。儿子点开了录制好的综艺节目，津津有味地看了起来。他放下报纸，走到儿子旁边坐下，自我放弃地陪着儿子看起来。

原来是一期谈话类节目，似乎要比那些玩莫名其妙的游戏或者吃莫名其妙的食物的综艺更加对他胃口。心思还没落定，这期节目的标题就打了出来，“离婚的艺能人”。他一巴掌扬起，想教训教训嘲笑他离婚后没人爱的儿子，巴掌落下，还是轻轻地揉了揉儿子的头。

接着看下去，发现意外的有意思。像是出轨的艺人掩饰自己的行为也好，被家暴的艺人无法曝光也好，虽然有些婆婆妈妈，但似乎能理解作为艺能界之人的难处和痛苦。还有一件让他在意的事，那个主持人，很眼熟。

“他是偶像啦偶像，”儿子用鄙夷的眼神看着自己，“亏你还是昭和男子，居然不知道他，真意外。”

“诶——这样哦。”他一脸冷漠地表示惊讶。

“空姐也是很温柔的啊，”他听见电视里的偶像像青春期男孩一样讲述着自己的经理，“我正这样躺平睡着呢，她会给我盖上小毯子。其实我一直眯着眼看着呢。”

嘉宾们爆出阵阵哄笑，一旁的儿子也吃吃地笑起来。

他瞪大眼睛，又眯了起来，目光一直停留在主持人身上，最后露出了一个意味不明的笑容。

儿子看了他一眼，嗤笑道：“他可是云上之人，你再怎么努力也碰不到他一根手指头的哦？”

他回看儿子，配上一个得意的笑容，拿过一旁的电话，拨出社长的电话。

“关于贴身警卫课的事，我想好了。”


End file.
